


𝙻𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝙳𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝙵𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝

by Caledra



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeYong - Freeform, Jaehyun & Taeyong, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caledra/pseuds/Caledra
Summary: ╔══════════════════════.♥. ══════════════════════╗POV: 𝙻𝚎𝚎 𝚃𝚊𝚎 𝚈𝚘𝚗𝚐Ship: 𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚈𝚘𝚘𝚗 𝙾𝚑Summary: Taeyong is on a long distant flight and sharing a little moment of magic to him.╚══════════════════════.♥. ══════════════════════╝





	𝙻𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝙳𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝙵𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are based off NCT’s idols but are by no means associated with the artists or the company itself.  
I take no claims on the real people referred in this story. Everything is fictional.  
No copyright infringement is intended.

Taeyong inhaled deeply when the plane started its engines and soon later it was departing to their next destination.  
He was always excited to fly, enjoying the calmness that was overcoming him whenever he looked at the clouds or the sunsetm the sky up here was always... limitless.  
It was also a place where they could be themselves, where no random cameras were pointed at them, like an escape place.

It was stressful to others - but to him and the other members of NCT127 - this was a little vacation.  
They were invited to the Capitol Congress in Los Angeles. How exciting and honouring, considering how many international celebrities were attending to this event along with them.  
This all felt so surreal, yet the pain and exhaustion from the US World Tour so prominent and still noticeable in his body.

When his favourite song was actually starting to play, Taeyong leaned back and just closed his eyes for a moment, moving his feet a little to the rhythm before actually opening his eyes again to look over to the other’s seats.

Yuta was trying to sleep, while Taeyong could hear Mark’s cheerful giggling.  
It instantly made their leader smile as well, because he was absorbing all the positivity from everyone like a sponge the water. He did not exactly know what had been so funny, but considering that Mark was sitting some lines ahead together with Haechan was explanation enough.  
The two always had something to laugh and cheer about.

His eyes stopped at the seats from Doyoung and Jaehyun. While Doyoung was currently talking with Taeil, Taeyong’s attention remained on Jaehyun who was looking at his phone and seemed in his thoughts.  
The smile on Taeyong’s lips growing once he saw which song Jaehyun had chosen to listen to, it was the same that Taeyong was currently playing. And then their eyes actually met. Taeyong kept his smile and actually showing the screen that displayed the recognizable album cover.

The smile he was receiving from the younger did things to Taeyong beyond words - as always.  
It was hard to describe how addicting it was to just look at Jaehyun, his dimples, the kindness he was radiating whenever he was smiling.  
At this point he looked almost shyly down on his phone and biting his bottom lip when heat crawled up to his head, his ear probably exposing the blush he tried to keep in track.

He should not think this way, he should not feel this way.  
Taeyong kept repeating those rules in his head but inwardly looked back to see Jaehyun was still smiling at him.  
As if the younger knew that Taeyong would do so. Tch.  
Sometimes he hated to be this predictable and just made a pouting expression as he looked out of the window and trying to ignore this weird fuzziness in his chest for being caught like that.  
  
He felt like being on the trip to cloud 9...


End file.
